islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
1001 Drivers
1001 Drivers is the first episode in the eighteenth series. Plot It was two days before the summer holiday time on the island of Sodor, lots of engines bustling about from stations and coal mines, and even to Dryaw Airfield. One early summer morning, while the engines were asleep in the shed, the drivers all gathered in Sir Topham Hatt's office. It was very hard work, but at last they all got settled and the meeting began. "So.......what is the reason for this meeting sir?" asked James's driver, sitting on the edge of a green chair. Sir Topham Hatt looked up from the book he was reading (which was a railway book) and saw the drivers waiting for him to answer. "Ah, what was that, Mario?" he asked James's driver. "I asked what was the reason for the meeting here sir," he replied carefully. Sir Topham Hatt sat striaght at his desk and looked very important. "For the summer holiday season coming up soon, I've decided to manage to switch things around for a bit." Everyone was puzzled by this, then a hand was raised. "Yes, Nick?" he asked Spencer's driver, who was sitting on a big red chair between Gordon's driver and Donald's driver. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but what, may I ask, are you planning to do?" Spencer's driver answered. Sir Topham Hatt nodded. "I'm planning a driver's picnic by the Dryaw Airfield, which means all of you are invited." he answered, which in reply was a loud of excited chattering. "SILENCE!!" he bellowed. Silence fell over the drivers. "Now, then," he continued. "We - " A hand was raised. "Yes Harry?" he asked Low Lip's driver. "But sir, we all have jobs to do." This earned nods around the office. "How will you manage to let us have the picnic when we're all busy?" Sir Topham Hatt gave a groaning sigh. "I understand that we have a problem with this, but I am happy to announce that is how we are doing on the railway throughtout the years, and the money we raised for the shed roofs, I have decided to give you all a day off work, and of course, I'll let the engines know." The drivers all cheered loudly, until he heard a voice yelling: "I have a question!" "Silence please, everyone!" Sir Topham Hatt raised his hand to silence everyone. After silence was filled again, he pointed to a man sitting on a pinkish-purple chair. "Yes, Jimmy?" he asked Duncan's driver. "I've heard that the stationmaster has a picnic table we could take to Dryaw Airfield, but how are we going to carry it all?" "Yeah!" agreed Gordon's driver, who was sitting right next to James's driver and beside Henry's driver. "I'll send James to deliver the picnic table to Dryaw Airfield, and we'll take Gordon's express to get to there." came a firm reply. "I know James will be pleased when I tell him about this, and I certainly know Gordon's going to be extremtely proud when he hears this going on." Emmett Brown was operating his Remote Controlled Luggage Trolley 365 to take the luggage to the baggage car on Gordon's Express. His two sons, Jules and Verne unloaded the luggage and then shut the door. Gordon left with the express and Henry pulled up with three fridge box cars. But what's all this? It was Marty McFly pushing a cartload of food for the Driver's Day Picnic. There were potato salad, macaroni salad, fruit salad, chips, hamburger buns, hamburger patties, (stored in the 3 on 3 cooler which was Doc Brown's Invention), fried chicken, cheddar cheese, shishkababs (sticked with beef, cucunber, and green, yellow, and red bell peppers), ice cream, steak, chicken wings, popsicles (stored in the 3 on 3 cooler, too), and cake (which was written down "Thank you, Drivers". Jules and Verne loaded up the three fridge cars with food and Henry left with the food in the refridgerator cars. When James was at Knapford Harbour, Beasley loaded the picnic tables onto James' flatbeds. "How's it going with the unloading?" asked James. "I'm doing great.", replied Beasley. The workers tied the picnic tables on the flatbeds and off he went to Dryaw. ---- When he finally arrived at Dryaw Airfield, everything was almost ready. All the engines were soon gathered, and even Stepney decided to join in. "Stepney, I'm so glad you're here!" said Henry happily. "Och aye," agreed Fiona. "It's much nicer tae see yoo." Stepney blushed. "My driver was informed by Sir Topham Hatt about the picnic, and summer's arriving and - well, here I am!" Sir Topham Hatt climbed into a oil drum and told the engines the news. "It has seem that the money our drivers raised for the shed roof and our business throughtout the years, I am proud to announce that that's what we made you come here today." he announced. "So, without any confusion and delay, let the party begin!!" All the engines whistled, the drivers, children, and the passengers all cheered and the celebration begin. "This'll be fun, Jimmy." James's driver told Duncan's driver when he was on his way to Caitlin's driver, who was helping the children play party games. "You betcha Mario," Duncan's driver called back. All the engines were chattering excitedly about it too. "Fiona, wee dinna mean tae cause any trouble aboot yoo." Douglas whispered to the green-apple tank engine. "Och, that's quite alright, but why dinna say so in tae first place?" Fiona asked quietly. "We was just worried about you," Harold Brown answered. "We thought you might cause any trouble to be partnered with Donald and Douglas." Rivie bit his lower lip. "Cheria, do you think this party will last long?" he asked the red and white tank engine. "It may be so, but we'll see how it goes on." Cheria answered. Meanwhile, the drivers were enjoying themselves too. "Would you like to enjoy your beavrage?" Sargent's driver asked Miller's driver, holding a full cup of red punch in his hand. "Don't mind if I do," Miller's driver answered politely. Sargent's driver handed the cup to Miller's driver, which was a surprise for some of the engine. "Great Scotland of Enrie!" Lady Nan exclaimed. "I've never seen those two so polite before." "Oh the indignantly," groaned Sargent, using Gordon's catchphrase. "My driver has shown great politness since the time we arrived here." Low Lip's driver was showing some children magic tricks and they thought he was great magicion. Paxton's driver sat next to Gordon's driver and Spencer's driver, enjoying some cake and buttered toast. ---- The party was a great sucuess, and that night, the engines all talked about the party. "That was the best party I've ever been before," Gordon declared. "And, I'm sorry for not trusting you Sargent, you've shown great responaibity to our railway." Sargent blushed. "Aww, thank you. I've shown my way simplfied and responable either way that I'm going to enjoy my life on this beautiful island." he said modestly. "And could you ever forgive us Fiona about our ways of you?" asked Henry. Fiona smiled. "Of course aye can, I dinna like it tae much, but I'm glad yoo and the others stood up fur me." she answered. "Low Lip, I'm sorry I can't you Lipsy, could you ever forgive me?" said James hopefully. Low Lip smiled at his friend. "Yes I certainly can," he told him. "I know you were just teasing me, but I have to admit that I do not like being called Lipsy, okay?" "Okay," agreed the others. The others talked for a while, then all went to sleep I think this was the best party ever, don't you agree? Category:Eighteenth Series